Queen of Thieves
by akatsuki15
Summary: I've only read the first book and this is just me playing around with it. Title pretty much says it all. Gen meets a girl who is a thief. The girl is an OC. One-shot


Queen of Thieves

Disclaimer: I do not own The Thief, Megan Whalen Turner does. But I do own Mia.

A/N: I loved this book and I thought Gen deserved a sweetheart. A sweet talking, sarcasm dripping, thieving shopkeeper of a sweetheart. Hope you like her. ^.^

Gen's POV

Honestly, what some people expect of me. I stole Hamiathes's Gift not once, but twice. There's no one else who can claim that. Nor is there anyone who will be able to since Eddis destroyed the stone.

Anyway back to me. My cousin sent me to Attolia. _My _cousin sent me to _Attolia._ You would think she wanted me dead. Ever since I rejected Attolia's offer to become her personal thief and escaped her country she's had it in for me. I suppose that's kind of understandable, but that doesn't mean I'm happy to be sneaking around here. This place practically advertises slums. Last night I stayed at an inn that was a step up from a sty. The worst part? That was the five-star joint in town.

My darling cousin didn't even tell me what to steal. Nope. Just booted me out and told me to hit the road. Which is what I did. On foot. Because there is NO way I'm getting near a horse again. We just don't mix. In the worst possible way. So I'm just cruising along when I feel something hit me chest. I look down and what do I see? An urchin.

This child is small, so small I hoped they were still growing. He looked up at me with the prettiest blue eyes...wait. No I can not find a boy attractive. Not allowed. Even one as petite as this one. He mumbled in a soft lilting tone as he stood up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to run into you." The pitch was high and for a moment-no this was a child. A child much too small to be a woman.

"My apologies child. I should have watched where I was going. I-"

"Child?" Definitely a female voice. And quite a lovely one at that.

"You are a child are you not?" Only my father should be capable of such a withering glare. But that familiar expression on this feminine face affected me more than my father's ever would.

"Try not." Not a simpleton then. Her tongue is as sharp as a soldier's sword. And much more attractive.

"Really? You're a woman?" Okay Gen, that may not have been the perfect way to begin a relationship with this woman. Relationship? Oh dear.

"This is about my height isn't it?" Hmm woman's got some insecurities...I'll have to fix that.

"Well I'm hardly a giant." Very true considering I was the shortest man I knew.

"But still bigger than me." Also true. It would be hard to imagine someone smaller than her. But we're pretty well matched in height.

"A little bit I suppose. May I have your name?" That's better. She'll like that I've taken an interest in more than just her physical attributes, which upon further observation have become apparent. Oh, how did I manage to mistake this beautiful creature for a child? Her curves are subtle rather than sharp. A sure sign of womanhood.

"No." Please let that be a hint of hesitancy.

"No?"

"No." Not a hint of remorse.

"Why?"

"You called me a child. Obviously you're blind and I can't be bothered to serve as your guide." Oh my little grudge holder. No doubt she'd be reminding me of this when our grandchildren are grown.

"But I'm new to town and it's early yet."

"What does the time of day have to do with this?"

"Quite a bit. I cannot be faulted for ignoring such beauty when I am but half asleep."

"Smooth talking won't get you anywhere." Oh yes it will.

"Not with you." Come on...just a little bit of jealousy...please!

"Making a career of hitting on strangers?" Is it just me or is her tone getting sharper? That's a dangerous look in her eye.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly" More like definitely.

"Better than none."

"Hmph!" Can't even bother to deny it.

"Now, now, princess. I'm a one woman man." I suppose it'd be best for our relationship if she knew where I was coming from at the start.

"Dear God."

"Nope. Sorry miss but my name's Gen." That way she'll know what name to scream out at-ahem-certain moments and what our first born son's name will be.

"Gen?" I love the way my name rolls off her tongue.

"Short for Eugenides."

"Like the Queen's Thief?" Clever, very clever. Quick! Distraction!

"So how about that name?"

"How about dinner?" Happy dance!

"Well why didn't you say so? Know any good places?" Whatever her tastes were there was no way they could be worse than where I ate last night.

"I'm partial to Teague's"

"Are you also partial to Teague?" I've never met the guy but I can't help this heavy feeling spreading through my gut. As though my stomach were full of lead.

"Jealous?" She had no idea.

"You wish my dear." Now I'm not usually a liar but I didn't want to come on too strong.

"In your dreams."

"As a matter of fact, yes. And now I have a pretty face to put to the goddess who enchants me."

"What did I tell you about sweet talking?" Never one to fall for pretty words is she?

"I believe that was smooth talking."

"There's a difference?"

"You didn't know?"

"If you don't have an answer just say so." Well at least my future wife has a brain. Makes for a good gene pool.

"If you don't know something just say so. The truth will set you free."

"Funny line to hear coming from a thief." Smart girl.

"Hey when did I say I was a thief?" Play cool...cool...oh who am I kidding! She knows!

"You didn't, but the shifty way you move gives you away. You do it out of habit, it's not an air you put on to impress people."

"Takes one to know one." Her eyes narrowed at the accusation. I wanted to shrivel up and beg for mercy under that glare.

"What are you saying?"

"That I want my wallet back." As if the Queen's Thief could marry anyone other than another thief. Have to continue the tradition after all and thievery on both sides does make a very successful gene pool. Now others might have different opinions but those people really don't matter.

"As soon as you return my necklace." _Very _smart girl. And I thought she wouldn't notice. At least for a while.

"..."

"Didn't think I'd notice?" She raised her chin with pride.

"Not really."

"Goes to show."

"Show what?"

"Never judge a person by their appearance." Another jab at me for mistaking her for a child?

"Women."

"Like men are any better? Besides you deserve to lose your money."

"Why?"

"You called me a child." That should be my pet name for her. Grudgie. Shows promise I do believe.

"And now I can't see you as anything other than a woman."

"Flattering." Not exactly sarcasm but...boredom? She seemed distracted.

"Someone's moody. Why?"

"I'm not moody." Uh-huh. Sure and I'm the jolly green giant.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Denial

"Yes."

"No." and so it continues...

"Yes." 

"No." Oh that's it. Time for a wake up call.

Gen grabbed her arm above the elbow and turned her so she was facing him. She raised her face to meet his gaze and he dropped his head so their lips brushed oh so lightly. Her eyes closed and she reached out to steady herself by gripping his toned arms.

"Mmm."

"I knew you'd agree."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"I've found a better use for that mouth." Well at least now she's distracted by me.

_A/N: So this is not my favorite work but it's the first one that I've written for this book and I needed somewhere to start. This may not go on fanfiction because I haven't seen a archive for this particular book. If it does however feel free to send me a review and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong._


End file.
